Pushed to the Limit
by regularshow565
Summary: Rigby just wants to make it through his senior year of high school without being made fun of. How can he when his perfect brother Don is just making everything worse? Rigby is pushed to his limit as he struggles with passing and when his brother is around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**A request was made by I'mAWhovianAndPotterHead for a story related to the relationship between Mordecai, Rigby, and Don when they were younger and in school together and I loved the idea. This will be a multi-chapter story and I hope you all like the first chapter!**

Seventeen-year-old Rigby sighed as he walked into West Anderson High.

Everyone around stared at him as he walked down the hall.

 _Why does this happen every single freakin' year?_

Ever since the start of middle school, people had always done double takes on him.

No matter what grade people were in-whether they were younger or older- people _always_ stared at him.

 _It's only the first minute of the first day and I wanna get out of here already._

Sophomores, juniors, and seniors laughed or smirked when he went by while freshmen wondered if he was in the right school.

He heard even more laughter as he heard an annoying voice call out, "Wait up, Rigby!"

Rigby took a deep breath as he kept walking, trying to put as much distance between him and his brother as he could.

His fifteen-year-old brother Don was starting his second year of high school and Rigby couldn't have been any more frustrated than then.

He spotted his best friend Mordecai go around a corner up ahead and his frown turned into a smile.

Mordecai looked up from his phone and put it in his pocket as he caught sight of Rigby rounding the corner.

The bird waved and smiled as his friend neared him.

Rigby heard Don calling his name and quickly hid behind Mordecai's legs.

Mordecai frowned in confusion as he almost lost his footing. "What's wrong, dude? Is it Jablonski?"

Rigby shuddered as he remembered the bully then shook his head. "No, man. It's Don," he whispered.

Mordecai sighed as he watched the raccoon try to hide himself from view. "You're going to have to face him soon, Rigby. He's your brother."

"Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I'm gonna deal with him," Rigby replied as he hugged Mordecai's legs.

Mordecai opened his mouth just as Don rounded the corner.

Rigby shook his head as Mordecai looked at him.

"Over here, Don!" Mordecai said as Rigby cursed under his breath.

Mordecai gently took Rigby's arms away from his legs and bent down.

"I know you don't want to be around him, but just try," he whispered.

"I tried last year and-" Rigby started before he got cut off.

"You didn't try, dude. You just ignored him and walked off whenever he saw you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just talk to him for once and don't think this conversation's over," Mordecai whispered before standing up and hugging Don.

"Rigby, didn't you hear me call your name?" Don asked as he stepped toward Rigby.

Rigby crossed his arms and huffed as he looked away. "Oh I heard you alright."

Don smiled as he was oblivious to his brother's behavior. "Good, I thought you didn't."

"So Don," Mordecai said, "What classes are on your schedule?"

Rigby growled silently as his Don and Mordecai discussed their classes.

Don looked down at his watch before speaking. "Well, I'll see you guys at lunch. I don't want to be late for class."

Rigby's eyes snapped to Don. "What did you say about lunch?"

"I'll have the same lunch shift as you guys," Don said excitedly.

Rigby's jaw dropped in shock and Don misunderstood his brother's reaction.

"I know! Awesome, right? Well, catch you later!" Don turned and headed in the opposite direction for his first class.

Once Don was out of sight, Rigby growled and started punching the locker beside him.

Mordecai's eyes widened and he bent down to grab Rigby's arms.

"Rigby, calm down. It's okay," he said as he tried to get the raccoon to be still.

"No, it's not okay! Lunch was the only peace and quiet I had away from Don last year, and now he'll never leave me alone!" Rigby exclaimed as he tried to pull his arms free.

Mordecai tightened his grip. "Rigby, if he starts to follow us too much at lunch, I'll talk to him. How about that?"

Rigby stopped moving and nodded.

"It'll be fine, dude. He probably won't follow you as much this year," Mordecai said as he let go of Rigby's arms.

Rigby shook his head. "He always finds ways to track me down between classes no matter where I am. It'll be even worse than last year."

"I know he was always following you between classes, but I can talk to him about it if it starts to get too much," Mordecai said as Rigby looked at him shocked.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai smiled before standing up. "Yeah, of course. Now let's go to class."


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Rigby.

His eyes landed on a familiar raccoon sitting alone at a round table in the far corner of the room.

The bird walked across the room until he was near the table.

Rigby looked up as he heard footsteps and his eyes lit up when he saw Mordecai.

"Hey, man. It's great to see you," he said happily as Mordecai sat next to him.

Mordecai smiled when he heard the joy in his friend's voice.

 _Maybe this first day's been better for him than the others._

"Hey, dude. How's your day been so far?" he asked.

Rigby immediately frowned and Mordecai pushed his thoughts away as he became concerned.

"My day was fine until my fourth class," Rigby said quietly as Mordecai listened.

"What happened in that class?" Mordecai questioned as Rigby looked down at the table.

"Jablonski," Rigby muttered before leaning on his arm.

Mordecai frowned this time as Rigby sighed.

He opened his mouth to reply when a pair of sunglasses caught his eye.

Mordecai glared at the bully who walked into the cafeteria.

Rigby looked up when he noticed the silence and looked to where his friend was staring.

He growled quietly when he saw Jablonski across the room.

Mordecai looked back over at Rigby when he heard him growl.

"Rigby, did he do anything to you in that class?" he asked as he waited for the raccoon's reaction.

Rigby's gaze traveled back to Mordecai before he spoke.

"Not much. You know, just the usual pushing and shoving," he mumbled before looking back down.

Mordecai's frown deepened as he observed Rigby. "Hey," he said softly as Rigby slowly looked back up. "If he ever hurts you, I want you to tell me so I can kick his butt."

Rigby gave him a small smile. "Like you haven't already done that."

Mordecai grinned when he heard the comment. "Seriously, if he gives you any trouble, I'll teach him a lesson just like last year."

Rigby looked in his friend's eyes and began laughing when he remembered what had happened the year before when Mordecai found Jablonski shoving him against the lockers.

Mordecai smiled when he saw Rigby laugh and joined in.

"I still can't believe you just went up and punched him right in the jaw," Rigby said after catching his breath.

Mordecai's grin grew. "Man, the look on his face was priceless."

"Well, I'm starving," Mordecai said as he began to unzip his backpack. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm about to lose it if I don't get something in me," Rigby replied as Mordecai took out his lunch.

Mordecai looked at Rigby confused as the raccoon sat there. "Dude, where's your lunch?"

Rigby's eyes widened before he looked away. "I kinda forgot it."

Mordecai chuckled. "How'd you forget it?"

Rigby blushed lightly in embarrassment as he looked back at Mordecai. "I was trying to get to the bus stop on time and avoid Don at the same time."

Mordecai smirked as he held out a half of his sandwich. "Here, I'll share with you."

Rigby looked shocked for a few seconds before he smiled and took the half. "Thanks, Mordecai."

The blue jay smiled back before the two started eating.

"Hey, guys!" The two friends looked up a few minutes later to see Don standing before them.

Mordecai smiled while Rigby sighed. "Hey, Don. How's your day been?" Mordecai asked as Don sat by him.

Rigby's thoughts wandered to all the times Jablonski had bullied him as Mordecai and Don chatted.

 _I hope this year goes by quickly._

"Dude, you okay?"

Rigby jumped as he was startled from his thoughts.

He saw Mordecai looking at him in concern. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about, dude?" Mordecai asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, just Jablonski," Rigby said.

Mordecai opened his mouth just as Rigby changed the topic.

"Where's Don? I didn't see him leave."

"He left about two minutes ago. He wanted to be early for his next class. He said he was leaving. Didn't you hear him?"

"I guess I didn't. Sorry, dude," Rigby said just as the bell rang.

Mordecai and Rigby stood up as they prepared to leave.

"Hey," Mordecai said as they began to walk to the door, "You can always talk to me, Rigby. Alright?"

"Okay, but where's that coming from?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai smiled as he pat Rigby's shoulder. "I just want you to know I'm always here if you need anything."

Rigby smiled up at Mordecai. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now let's get to our P.E. class."


	3. Chapter 3

Rigby and Mordecai stepped into the gymnasium just as the second bell rang.

Mordecai heard his friend groan then say, "You've gotta be kidding me."

He looked where Rigby was staring and immediately clenched his fists.

Jablonski and his group were sitting at the top of the bleachers on the other side of the room.

"First I have science with him and now gym _?_ This can't be happening," Rigby muttered.

Mordecai took a deep breath before looking down at Rigby.

"Come on, dude. We've gotta get over there before the teacher gets onto us."

Rigby shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. "No way. I'm not having gym with him _again,"_ Rigby complained.

Mordecai sighed before he began walking, hoping Rigby would follow.

He stopped and turned around after a few feet to find Rigby in the same place.

"Rigby," he said calmly, "We have to go over there. Come on."

Rigby huffed as he looked back up at Mordecai. "I'm not going over there, dude."

Mordecai grabbed hold of Rigby's arms and tried to drag him forward.

Rigby instantly tore his arms from Mordecai's grip and took a few steps back.

"I'm not having this class with him for the fourth year in a row," Rigby grumbled as he looked down.

Mordecai bent down to put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you don't want to deal with him anymore, but we have to have this class. Will you please come over there with me?"

Rigby shook his head but made no move to brush Mordecai's hand away. "I already know he's going to make science even harder for me. I don't wanna deal with his crap in this class, too."

"I know you've had to deal with him in this class in the past, but this year I'm with you. I won't let him do anything to you, okay?" Mordecai said softly.

Rigby bit his lip as he finally looked up into Mordecai's eyes.

Mordecai was patient as he waited for Rigby to respond. He knew how to handle the raccoon's many moods after being friends their whole lives.

Rigby looked over Mordecai's shoulder as Jablonski for a few moments before looking back at his friend. "You promise?"

Mordecai smiled before standing up and nodding. "I promise. Now come on, everyone's staring at us."

Rigby began walking when he saw Jablonski staring straight at him. The bully wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and his gaze struck fear into his heart.

He stopped in his tracks, causing Mordecai to turn and frown.

Mordecai grabbed Rigby's arm and gently pulled Rigby forward.

The raccoon reluctantly let the bird pull him across the room to the bleachers.

Mordecai released Rigby's arm when they sat down on the second row.

Mordecai noticed Rigby's scared expression and scooted closer to him.

"Hey," he whispered into Rigby's ear as the teacher, a young brunette lady, called roll, "You're going to be fine, Rigby. I'm right here."

Rigby smiled gratefully at his friend and soon raised his hand when he heard his name called.

He heard snickering behind him and tensed up.

Mordecai noticed Rigby's posture change and thought quickly.

The teacher, Mrs. Cruth, soon finished roll and announced she had to go pick something up from the office.

As soon as she left the room, Mordecai turned around and looked up at the top row. "Hey, Jablonski!" he called.

Rigby paled a little as he turned to see Jablonski glare at Mordecai. "What, loser?"

"You should stop laughing at yourself, it's not cool," Mordecai replied.

Rigby gulped as Jablonski scowled at them. "What are you talking about?"

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders in mock confusion. "I heard you laughing while the teacher said your name. You were obviously laughing at yourself because you're such a joke."

Rigby's eyes widened as Jablonski glared at them. "You're an idiot if you think I was laughing at myself. I was laughing at your pathetic friend right there."

Mordecai narrowed his eyes as he stood up. "I'm not the one who picks on others just to feel better about themselves. You're the pathetic one."

The rest of the class gasped and Rigby looked back and forth between the two.

Jablonski's scowl deepened as he looked at Mordecai. He said nothing as Mordecai turned back around and sat down with a smirk on his face.

Rigby stared at Mordecai. "Dude, what was that?"

Mordecai grinned at Rigby. "I told you I wasn't going to let him do anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Rigby couldn't contain his smile as the bell rung, marking the end of his fifth class.

He shot up from his seat and walked briskly across the room before remembering Mordecai.

He turned around and beckoned to the bird, eager to leave.

"Come on, Mordecai. You're so slow!" Rigby whined as Mordecai caught up to Rigby.

"Calm down, you big baby. I'm right here," Mordecai said as he shook his head.

Rigby stopped in front of Mordecai and crossed his arms. "Shut up! I'm not a baby," he said as he looked down.

Mordecai gave a small hum before reaching down to ruffle his friend's hair. "Sure you're not."

Rigby swatted the bird's arm and turned away from Mordecai.

Mordecai chuckled and patted Rigby's shoulder. "Come on, dude. Let's go to our next class."

Rigby slowly uncrossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted by a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Guys, over here!" Both friends turned their heads to see Don coming.

Rigby glanced up at Mordecai before turning in the opposite direction. "Later," he said preparing to take off.

Mordecai grabbed the red handle of Rigby's backpack and pulled, yanking Rigby back.

Rigby thought quickly and pulled his arms out from the straps of his backpack.

The raccoon didn't make it but a few steps before he felt himself being pulled back.

"No! Let go, Mordecai! I don't wanna see him!" Rigby said as he saw Don approaching.

Mordecai sighed and tightened his grip on Rigby as the raccoon struggled.

"Rigby, all you have to do is talk to your brother," Mordecai said as Don got closer.

"I don't want to talk to him. Don't you get that?" Rigby half whispered before Don stopped in front of them.

Mordecai slipped Rigby's backpack on the smaller raccoon before smiling at the taller one. "Hey, Don. How have your classes been going?"

"They've been great! I'm about to go to my P.E. class," Don said with a grin.

Mordecai kept a hold on Rigby's arm as he spoke to Don. "That's good. I know you'll do well in biology."

Don smiled before looking down at Rigby. "How have your classes been, big bro?"

Rigby felt Mordecai lightly squeeze his arm before he sighed softly. "They've been okay," he mumbled.

Don beamed at his brother's response. "That's great! I'll see you on the bus after school," he said before walking toward the gym.

Mordecai waved at him until the tall raccoon was completely out of sight.

He let go of Rigby's arm and bent down to look at Rigby. "See, was that so hard, dude?"

Rigby crossed his arms. "Yes," he grumbled.

Mordecai laughed lightly before standing back up. "Two more classes and then we can go home. Not too bad, right?"

Rigby sighed loudly before looking up at Mordecai. "Yeah, but I have science fourth hour and you have it last."

"I know but you'll be fine, dude. At least we have our social studies class together next."

Rigby shook his head before he began walking. "I'm not gonna be able to make it through this year."

Mordecai stopped Rigby and bent down again. "Hey, I know science and Jablonski combined is your worst nightmare, but you're going to get through it. I'll help you with science, and all you've got to do is tell me if Jablonski tries anything."

Rigby looked down for a few moments before Mordecai placed his wing under Rigby's chin and lifted it up.

"I mean everything I said. If you ever need help, with anything, you just have to tell me. I'll help you with any class and I'll beat Jablonski up if he ever lays a hand on you. Got it?"

Rigby gave a small smile before nodding. "I really don't know what to say. Thanks, Mordecai."

Mordecai then pulled Rigby into a gentle hug.

The raccoon squirmed and tried to push away before Mordecai hugged him a little tighter.

"Mordecai, I appreciate everything you said, but you know I'm not a fan of hugs."

Mordecai ignored what Rigby said and decided to then rub circles on his friend's back.

Rigby sighed and stopped struggling when he felt the avian start rubbing his back.

He melted into the hug and allowed Mordecai to hug him.

Mordecai continued this for a minute before patting Rigby a few times on the back and standing up.

"You okay, Rigs?" The raccoon nodded before Mordecai smiled and started walking again.

"Good, now let's get to our social studies class. I heard that it's a possibility that we could have that fat teacher who falls asleep."

Rigby groaned as the two made their way to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Rigby bolted up from his seat as the heard the bell sound.

 _Yes! This day is finally over! Time to go find Mordecai._

Rigby was the first one out the door as he ran down the hall to the science room.

He waited by the door, impatiently tapping his foot as his friend soon walked up to him.

Mordecai blinked in confusion as he looked around, seeing other kids just now leaving their classrooms.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked as he and Rigby walked down the hall toward the exit.

"I ran, duh," Rigby replied as the two left the building and headed toward the bus loop.

Mordecai chuckled. "Of course you did, dude. Come on, we'll miss our buses if we don't hurry."

Rigby then saw Don walking over to them and he grabbed Mordecai's arm to stop him.

"Wait," the small raccoon said as Mordecai looked down at him, "Follow my lead."

Mordecai's eyebrows rose in question until he saw Don approaching them.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't be mean to him."

"Yeah, yeah," Rigby whispered as Don stopped in front of them.

"Hey, how were your last two classes?" the tall raccoon asked his brother.

Rigby forced a smile as he glanced up at his younger brother. "Great, great. Me and Mordecai are gonna walk home. You go ahead and get on the bus."

"Can I come with you guys?" Don asked taking a step toward them.

Rigby pulled on Mordecai's sleeve and took a few steps back. "That's okay. I'm sure your friends wanna see you."

Don just smiled and nodded before turning around to get on the bus.

"God, he's an idiot," Rigby muttered as he dragged Mordecai behind him on the sidewalk.

Mordecai sighed as he let the frustrated raccoon pull him along. "You're not much better, dude."

Rigby let go of Mordecai's arm and turned around to glare up at the bird. "I just can't stand him! He follows me around like I'm the only person in the world."

"That's how you act around me, Rigby," Mordecai said with a small smile.

Rigby threw his arms in the air and scowled. "No I don't!"

Mordecai's smile turned to a smirk. "Yes it is, man. You cling to me exactly the way Don does to you."

Mordecai tried not to laugh as Rigby blushed and crossed his arms. "H-hey! I'm not clingy like Don!" Rigby yelled.

"Yeah you are. You can't go anywhere without me and you never leave my side," Mordecai said.

Rigby's ears lowered and he looked at the ground. "Shut up," he mumbled. "I don't act like Don."

Mordecai grinned before kneeling down. "You act nothing like Don.." Rigby finally looked up when he heard this.

"Minus the fact that you're both clingy," Mordecai finished. Rigby's blush deepened and he turned around to walk away.

Mordecai hid his smile as he stopped Rigby from walking away and turned him around. "Hey, no need to be upset. I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah, well I don't like you messing with me," Rigby grumbled.

"I'm sorry, dude. Let's go home," Mordecai said before standing up.

Rigby said nothing as he followed Mordecai in silence.

"But seriously, Rigby," Mordecai said after a few minutes as the raccoon looked up at him, "It's amusing how much you depend on me."

Rigby growled and punched Mordecai in the shoulder. "Shut up! You take that back!"

Mordecai laughed before ruffling Rigby's hair. "Nope."

Rigby then proceeded to punch the bird the whole walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that this is so late! I've been a bit busy and I won't be able to post for another week (I'm so sorry). Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

"So, dude," Mordecai said as the duo was nearing Mordecai's house, "How was today overall?"

Rigby groaned before speaking. "It was slightly better than all the other first days. It would've been even greater if Jablonski wasn't there."

"Just remember what I told you, man. All you have to do is tell me if he tries anything," Mordecai replied.

Rigby gave Mordecai a small smile as the two reached the path leading to Mordecai's house.

"Wanna stay over for awhile, Rigby?" the avian asked.

"Yeah, anything to avoid Don and my parents," Rigby mumbled as Mordecai led the way.

Mordecai chuckled before frowning. "Wait, why don't you want to see your parents? I understand Don but not your parents."

Mordecai pushed open the little front gate as Rigby said, "All they care about is Don and I just don't feel like being told to be like him today."

Mordecai's frown deepened as they walked in the house and made their way to Mordecai's room upstairs.

Rigby slung his backpack off before falling backwards on Mordecai's bed.

Mordecai laughed at the sight of the raccoon and he plopped down beside Rigby.

"What do you think of Mr. Ross?" he asked as he looked at the sprawled-out raccoon. "His class seems like it'll be fun."

"Yeah, he's cool and all but I don't have the same hour as you," Rigby said.

"I'm sorry, dude. I wish we had the same hour, too," Mordecai said sincerely.

Mordecai leaned back until he was laying on the bed and the two stayed silent for a few moments.

"Hey, Mordecai," Rigby said quietly as he turned his head to look at his friend.

"What's up, man?" Mordecai questioned as he gazed at Rigby, curious about what he had to say.

"So, you'll really help me when I have trouble with any class?" Rigby asked slowly.

Mordecai took note on how hesitant Rigby had been to ask that question.

"Of course, Rigby. You can tell me anytime if you ever need help," he answered reassuringly.

Rigby opened his mouth before Mordecai interrupted him.

"Actually, I want you to promise that you'll tell me if you ever need help. Can you do that?" the bird inquired.

Rigby's eyes widened a little as he bit his lip and looked away.

Mordecai was patient as he waited for the raccoon to reply.

He knew Rigby had difficulty with approaching others for help.

"You don't have to tell me every minor thing but I want you to let me know about anything that bugs you," Mordecai added.

Rigby nodded after a few seconds and Mordecai grinned.

"I'm holding you to that, Rigby. Now come on, let's play some video games." Mordecai got off the bed and went over to the TV in the corner of the room.

Rigby sat up and waited as Mordecai sat up the console. "Hey, uh, thanks for everything, Mordecai. I'll try to, you know, tell you about things more."

Mordecai finished setting up the game and handed Rigby a controller before sitting next to the raccoon.

He smiled and pulled Rigby against his side in a gentle but firm hug.

Rigby was shocked as his friend hugged him and he looked up at Mordecai.

"Is this gonna become a regular thing?" he asked.

Mordecai gave a little laugh as he shrugged. "I wouldn't mind but it's up to you, I guess."

Rigby sighed quietly. "Fine, but give me a warning next time."

Mordecai smirked as he released Rigby and pat his shoulder. "All right, I'll give you warnings."

The two then began to play their video game and the yells of frustration from Rigby could be heard throughout the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The two friends had been playing their game for a little over two hours when Mordecai felt pressure against his side.

He glanced down and had a small smile on his face when he saw Rigby fast asleep.

 _I guess this first day really tired him out._

Mordecai paused the game and set his controller on the floor before doing the same with Rigby's.

He wrapped his arm around Rigby to keep the raccoon from falling back and looked at the clock on his wall.

The bird read 6:10 in the evening on the clock then looked down at Rigby.

 _It's probably best for him to rest, but should I take him home or just let him stay?_

Mordecai thought for a few moments before deciding to take his friend home.

 _I should get Rigby home so Don doesn't worry about him._

Mordecai gathered Rigby in his arms slowly before standing up.

He held Rigby on his hip as he grabbed the raccoon's backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

He walked over to the TV and turned both it and the console off and proceeded downstairs.

His mom was in the kitchen and she looked up when she saw her son.

"Hey, mom, I'm gonna take Rigby home. I'll be back soon," Mordecai said softly as he gestured down to Rigby who was now curled up against his chest.

Mordecai's mom smiled when she saw Rigby before nodding. "Okay, be careful. Also, hurry before it starts raining."

"It's gonna rain? Oh man, I'll be quick then," Mordecai replied as he headed to the door.

Mordecai left the house and walked in the direction of Rigby's house.

He looked up to see gray clouds and heard a rumble of thunder.

Rigby then stirred slightly before bringing his hands up to hang onto Mordecai's shirt.

Mordecai couldn't help but chuckle as he pressed Rigby closer to his chest.

More thunder could be heard as Rigby stirred again.

"Shh, it's just thunder. It's fine," Mordecai whispered in the raccoon's ear.

Rigby relaxed his hold on the bird's shirt but didn't let go.

Mordecai rubbed Rigby's back slowly in hopes to keep him asleep as he walked.

After a few minutes, Mordecai reached Rigby's house and he was lifting one hand to knock on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later and Mordecai was greeted by Don.

"Hey, Don. Rigby here fell asleep at my house a while ago," he said quietly.

Don smiled at his brother before looking up at Mordecai. "Thanks for bringing him back. Come on in," he said as he stepped to the side.

Mordecai smiled at the tall raccoon before stepping inside.

Don closed the door and turned to face Mordecai.

"Do you mind if I take him up to his room?" Don asked as Mordecai shook his head.

"No, not at all." Mordecai gently tried to pull Rigby's hands away from his shirt which resulted in the raccoon's grip tightening.

Don smiled while Mordecai laughed softly. "Maybe you should take him," Don said as he gestured to the stairwell.

Mordecai moved his hand back behind Rigby as he nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said before going up the stairs.

He reached Rigby's room and sat on the raccoon's bed.

Mordecai put the backpack on the floor as he sat Rigby on his lap.

He once more tried to pull Rigby's hands away from his shirt.

Rigby gave a small whine of complaint and Mordecai thought for a moment.

He took his friend's hands in his own and rubbed circles on them which slowly got Rigby to let go.

Mordecai continued rubbing Rigby's hands for a few seconds before he laid Rigby down.

The raccoon's hands curled around the pillow they found and Mordecai stood up.

He pulled one sheet over Rigby before turning to leave.

As he turned off the light, Mordecai chuckled once more at the sight of Rigby and then went downstairs.

Mordecai smiled at Don and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Don." Don returned the smile and waved as Mordecai left.


End file.
